encyclosporumfandomcom-20200214-history
Spode-an
"Shitpost" redirects here This page is under heavy reconstruction. Please mind any tripping hazards such as loose equipment and building materials; the construction company is not liable for any injuries on-site unless all protocol is followed. Description Spode-an is a veteran Sporum l337 tr0ll user who spawned in early 2011, although he had lurked for a while beforehand. He was notable primarily between 2014 and 2016 for being a member of the notorious Anti-Sporum -- and still remaining an associate of the ex-Anti-Sporum members (primarily DarkLord979) -- as well as for participating in the Lynching Hysteria ; the mass migration to Silent Scaffold; and for his martyring against SporeMasterSlime during the Unban Darklord Protests. Another thing he is somewhat notable for is finding concrete evidence that nutella8888 is SelinaC05, but in disguise. After a login glitch in late 2016 which caused many users to be locked out of their Spore accounts, Spode-an had disappeared from Sporum (as well as the Spore community as a whole); however, he returned during late 2017 on the account LordOfSpode to lurk and shitpost in the Open Thread. Having been lucky enough to see the Sporum's transfer to read-only mode (and effectively, its demise), he has seen things that almost no other man has; he has truly seen the cold, dark void which lies beyond this life. As of currently, he lurks several Sporum and Spore-related chats, only occasionally chiming in with some gay shit. History Humbly Juvenile Beginnings Upon joining the Sporum, the young Spode-an's first decision was to indulge in the Roleplay section, being a rather dedicated roleplayer at the time. Alas, he found no success in his attempts at joining a specifically generic post-apocalypse roleplay, and so he started his own -- which turned out surprisingly well, making it to about a dozen pages before quietly dying. However, Spode-an didn't just busy himself with roleplaying. He showed an innate love of Pokemon during this time period, with a particular obsession for "Mudkipz". Somewhat prophetically, his first suspension would be for spamming one of his own threads with several hundred Mudkipz, in a heated debate with the ECF over different drinks. Spode-an's trollish mannerisms brought him favor with many of the Sporum's trolls; specifically, he became close with RPTroll, one of the most notorious trolls of his time. Years later, he would manage to befriend even more notorious trolls and spammers, such as the infamous 5poreMasterPwn and afterwards DarkLord979. The Middle Period Which Currently Remains Nameless & Under Construction As Spode-an blossomed from a juvenile child into a marginally less juvenile teenager in the distant land of IRL, he also underwent great change on the Sporum. His demeanor was cleaned up for a couple years, and he contributed regularly to the Roleplay Section and General Discussion with decent posts and witty marks respectively. However, everything changed when the AntiSporum attacked... In 2014, he joined the AntiSporum in which he only rarely participated in raids; gave input for different methods of attack; and occasionally helped to plan attacks. Despite his lack of activity with the AntiSporum, he was still banned during the mass banning of the AntiSporum's members. He also had subsequently left the Sporum once again after joining the AntiSporum. After the AntiSporum's members had been unbanned, he began truly contributing to the Sporum by arguing against SporeMasterSlime. He mostly lurked, occasionally debating against Slime in the Town Hall thread. He also became a prolific shitposter in the Open Thread for some time, ascending to master shitposting levels on his third tour of duty in the Great Selina War. However, things started to change, as the Sporum at large began to grow weary of the threat that was Selina; and so, the Lynching began... The Lynching The Lynch Mob was a horde of angry Sporumers assembled to do nasty things to people conisdered problems to the community, much like an actual lynch mob. See The Lynch Mob Unban Spode-an Protests Following The Lynching and the subsequent ban of DarkLord979, Spode-an posted a thread simply titled "Unban DarkLord979". The thread quickly began to rattle up the powder keg that was the Sporum during this time, with a great deal of yelling and hollering against DarkLord's ban. However, SporeMasterSlime suddenly appeared, locked the thread on sight, and hit Spode-an with a seven day ban; and for what reason? ''"Life isn't fair." '' - SporeMasterSlime, 12/08/2015 After Spode-an was banned, the aforementioned powder keg exploded with a massive wave of even more screaming and raging calling for his release, and SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle had to quickly defuse the situation by unbanning Spode-an. While many were unfairly banned by SporeMasterSlime as a result of the Lynching Hysteria (such as DogeHershies and Erops_Toad), Spode-an's banning was one of the most notable due to a lack of any rules being broken that would've warranted more than a warning, as well as the attention to the situation that his Unban Darklord979 thread brought. Current Day Rewrite Longer Actually Current Day I'm just going to write this in the first-person viewpoint because I'm too lazy to act all encyclopedic. If anyone feels like rewriting this in third-person to seem more like a wiki article than a blogpost, then please do; otherwise, I'll do so myself in probably a year or so. Moving on... I've made a couple attempts to return to the Sporum, namely under my first new account dolorousTyrant and my current account, LordOfSpode. In all honesty, I'm quite different from how I was even just a couple years ago; when I'm not writing up more formal stuff like this, my typing style is a lot more laid-back and so is my attitude. I'm all-round a more mature and pleasant-to-be-around person nowadays, although I'm still quite cynical (as can be observed in my currently few posts). I don't really regret a lot of the stupid shit I was up to back in the day with shitting up the RP section, being a member of the Anti-Sporum, or constantly arguing with Slime. It really helped formulate who I am as a person and also gave me surprisingly valuable experience in the arts of writing, debate, and communicating with people in general. In conclusion, I must admit that the Sporum is (despite its current guise of inactivity and nigh-constant shitposting) probably one of the most inclusive and warm-hearted communities out there. I'm not sure if it's just because of the familiarity between users, the small size of the community, the lax rules and moderators, or a mix of all of that and possibly more, but some of the best people I've met online have been on the Sporum. You guys are all truly great and I thank you all for being kind and welcoming to me even in spite of my childish assholery back when I was a kid. Oh yeah, and I'm also waging a most valiant war against Nutella8888's censoring attempts. Come join me by undoing her useless edits, such as censoring cuss words and stuff about how horrible SelinaC05 was! Category:Sporum members